Terra girl quest: mi pasto es más verde que la del vecino
by ZaneGR
Summary: Nuestro protagonista se verá envuelto en su mundo de ensueño, si no fuera por la presencia de aquella persona. Su utopía soñada tendrá que esperar al darse cuenta de los misterios que envuelven esa mágica tierra custodiada por los mobs


La la fría noche acompañaba a dos figuras, una frente a la otra, las luces pasajeras de la roja luna iluminaban la plateada armadura de uno de los seres, este pisando suelo, en cambio la descomunal sombra circular que flotaba en el cielo evidenciaba que no era un encuentro casual, los contendientes no hacian movimiento alguno, los súbditos del ente flotante rozaban la protección del menor de estos sin dañarlo, entró en acción el más grande llendo de frente contra aquel que osaba invocarlo, debía imponerse como el vencedor, pero el destino tendría diferentes planes para esté, la lluvia ígnea proveniente del arco quemó al imponente ser al igual que perecieron varios de sus lacayos, todo estaba a favor del héroe, las plegarias de su aldea habían sido escuchadas, se librarían de esa monstruosidad que los asediaba todas las lunas llenas, debía ponerse fin a esto de inmediato, ser salvado por la salida del sol no era una opción, aquel humano en su brillante coraza salto adelante sin temor y cuando todo parecía ir en su mejor momento...

\- ¡Terran responde de una vez! - Un canoso hombre en sus 45 años le hablaba casi gritando apoyado en una pared, con libro en mano, su enojo en su mayor punto, casi humorísticos gestos faciales

\- Eh.. - En breve volvió en si el chico castaño, en sus 16 años, lentes apoyados en su nariz, alborotado pelo que quebraría los peines con total facilidad, uniforme de instituto sin ninguna falla y un libro en su mano - Perdón profesor, ¿podría repetirlo de nuevo?

\- ¡¿Cuandos aprenderás que leer tus historietas en clases es malo?! - Suspiraba cansado el viejo, no era primera vez que semejante chico estuviera pegado en su mundo - Abre tu libro en la página 56 y responde la sexta pregunta

\- De...Acuerdo - Acompañado por las risas de sus compañeros comenzaba a buscará la página y dicha leer dicha pregunta

Las clases avanzaban sin algún otro contra tiempo, el libro fue requisado por el profesor al igual que muchos otros anteriormente, se lo entregaría al final de clases, como todos los demás días, ya era común el pillar en trance al castaño, al mes ya había juntado unos 12 libros, alrededor de este, su primer año, si juntaran todos los textos que se le han quitado en clases, ocuparía un restante completo, el amante de los monstruos y heroicas proezas era conocido en todo su Liceo por lo mismo.

\- Gente sin futuro como el sólo ensucia el nombre de nuestro curso y a nuestro profesor - El venenoso comentario se lo llevaba el viento, no llegaria más allá de las personas a su alrededor que la alaban como si fuera la nueva Mesías.

* * *

El mundo es enorme, habrán personas de todo tipo en este, con distintos pensamientos y actitudes, no hay nadie totalmente igual a otro, cada uno deberá buscar a personas que compartan partes de sus gustos para pasar su tiempo libre, esta gente que se gana la lealtad y respeto se les considera amigos, mágicas criaturas que en más de una oración te extenderán una mano para ayudarte, no te dejarán sólo, te acompañarán en las buenas y en las malas, esto hasta podría ser los votos en una boda ¿cierto? Pero no todos serán alcanzados por la brillante luz de la felicidad, su bello manto no los cubrirá debidamente quedando aislados, sin gustos o pensamientos en común con los demás, se quedarán en una esquina, esperando la amable mano de los desconocidos y adaptarse a sus gustos, este no es mi caso. Mi nombre es Terran, afición de leer todo relacionado con monstruos y criaturas fantasticas son algunos de mis pasatiempos, no muchos las comparten, "son un desperdicio de tiempo pensar en criaturas inexistentes", como si rezarle a una estatua resuelva mi vida, pero quien soy yo para decir esas cosas, me quedaría más aislado de lo que estoy, muchos se aventuraron en la magnífica proeza de tenderme su mano franca, pero no soportaban más de una semana estar cerca de mi, las conversaciones eran monótonas, "¿como ésta tu día?" "¿estudiaste para la prueba?" "¿hiciste la tarea?" "¿has visto...?" Ejem, cosas así, luego de eso, silencio absoluto junto a los movimientos de las hojas de los libros que mantengo en mis manos, a causa de ello paso desapercibido entre las multitudes, en los equipos de deportes y juegos, mi presencia no es sentida ni escuchada, llamado el "silencio absoluto".

\- Oh...Otro dibujo semanal, le daré un 5/10 por el trabajo en el dragon y los que te cuento alrededor -

Así es, mientras estaba en mis pensamientos y el recorrido por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, e notado en mi mesa un nuevo dibujo, me disgusta que se entrometan en cosas que no les afecta en nada, debo darles el mérito por este dibujo todas las semanas, pero aumentan en perfección hasta houpy en día, empezaron con un 2,5/10 así que van bien, sólo falta el del casillero y terminó este "gran" día

\- Primero pediré limpiador de mesas al conserje -

Luego de unos arreglos con el conserje llegue con el set completo de limpiadores y variedades de líquidos de los colores mas variados posibles, desde pequeño tuve que aprender para que era cada uno, así aprendí a diferenciar los tonos de colores, no es una habilidad muy beneficiosa, cuando tenga una cita podría servir...a quien engaño, mejor comienzo a limpiar

 **10 minutos más tarde**

\- Ya está, perfecto, hasta más brillante que un espejo - Observaba mi rostro reflejado en la mesa con una mascarilla sobre mi boca, por alguna razón algunos de mis compañeros que se quedaron en la sala están convulsionando en el suelo con rabia ¿sera un nuevo virus?, Bueno, debo devolver esto

 **5 minutos mas tarde**

\- A regresar a mi lectura, las fichas de las chicas monstruos no se leerá so...- Observaba con espanto como mi brillante mesa, el espejo perfecto del mundo había sido arruinado por otro dibujo de mal gusto, con un yo hecho por algún niño de 5 años con enfermedades cognitivas graves...¿dos dibujos en un día? Es una nueva marca

 **15 minutos más tarde**

Regresaba de hacer todo el proceso, pedir los materiales de aseo, limpiar por aquí, limpiar por allá, observar como se llevaban a los estudiantes a cuidados intensivos, ver algunas moscas tratando de salir y a la mascota del salón muerta, ya van 3 con este, pobre pequeño, le di un entierro noble y profundo

\- Tirar cosas por el inodoro es toda un arte, si se quedan atorados pueden causar daños graves - tuve un tic nervioso al ver nuevamente el Magnánimo dibujo en mi mesa, esta vez apenas y se nota, lo hizo muy rapido para pensar que eso se podría llamar figura humana, pero nada doblega mi espíritu emprendedor.

 **4 dibujos más tarde**

\- Sniff...Ya no puedo más, Line-sensei... - Masculinamente salí corriendo llorando desde el salón, directo hacia la oficina de la enfermera, una de las pocas personas en este mundo que en verdad le preocupa mi situación, se que es por su trabajo, pero siento que tenemos una conexión especial, hasta es mejor que muchos de los psicólogos que han tratado de desviarme del camino de los cuentos fantásticos.

\- Entonces, ¿que es lo que te ocurrió el día de hoy, Terran? - Debe de estar en sus 30 años, le enfermera de nuestro instituto es realmente una profesional, sólo se comporta de forma más personal cuando está conmigo, siempre bromeamos mutuamente acerca de nuestra mutua falta de novi , cuando le da su bajón de emociones saca de quien sabe donde una botella de alcohol, soy un menor de edad, no puedo aceptar sus invitaciones a lo bar o cantinas años que pasa sola, esta profesora debe tener más cuidado con beber

\- Es horrible Line-sensei, hoy día ya van 5 dibujos en mi mesa que e borrado, use muchos químicos para que saliera hasta las más mínima Mancha de pintura - Por mi parte con ella puedo ser yo libremente, algunas veces me pregunta sobre estas criaturas, no es su punto fuerte pero ayuda bastante tener alguien que sepa algo de eso

\- Entonces...- Su aguda mirada se posa en mi, como si hubiese hecho la peor cosas hecha sobre la faz de la tierra, algo tan cruel que opacaria los grandes asesinatos en masa de la historia - Fuiste tu quien creó esa nube de químicos en el ala sur dela Academia

¿nube tóxica? No veo ninguna...Eso resolvería mis dudas del porque está realmente desierto allí

\- No me había dado cuenta, Perdón, pero esas manchas no se querían salir - Nerviosamente movía mis manos delante mío, en el rostro de sensei se podía observar un poderoso tic que iba haciéndose notar más con cada palabra dicha

\- Terran...sólo vuelve a tu habitación y - Registraba en los cajones de su escritorio en busca de algo, saco una botella, es un aerosol- Cuando llegues rocía esto, disminuirá la corrosión

\- Gracias Line-sensei - Me despedí cordialmente de la enfermera pero antes

\- Soy Madeline-sensei para ti chico - Me regañaba sin quitar su sonrisa, cuando me hiba llendo, logré escuchar desde el pasillo - ...si sólo hablo con ese chico no encontraré un novio ...-

* * *

Ya llegó la tarde, el aerosol en verdad funcionó, algunos se dieron cuenta, no de la nueva sino que nuestro hámster, super cuate, llegó al cielo de las semillas de girasoles, cuídate gran héroe, soportaste mucho más que las demás mascotas.

La salida no fue problemática, hasta que, cinco chicas, teniendo varias metros de baldosas, se vienen a caminar ensima mío, lanzandome al suelo, junto con algunos libros que tenía en la mano y el cierre abierto en la mochila

\- Ups...Disculpa, es que no te pude sentir - Decía una de las "respetables" señoritas que transitaban sanamente por la vereda sin causar ningún daño a sus compañeros

\- No importa, los minúsculos cerebros no son capaces de distinguir las cosas - ya levantado con mis libros en mano y mochila en la espada me disponía a marcharme, pero la voz de una tercer me interrumpió, en mi vista apareció el cabello castaño rojizo de la reina entre todas las "respetables" damas de mi curso, quien estará detrás de los descerebrados cabeza de músculos por diversión y jugar un rato con ellos, hasta a llegado al punto de rebajarlos en público, esta mujer nunca tendria mi respeto, la sobrina del director, conocida por todo por su puesto y belleza, la crueldad con que se dirige al sexo masculino

\- Deberías disculparte, musulmán de quinta, o es que la enfermera no te a adiestrado lo suficiente - Como me gustaría borrarle esa arrogante sonrisa, no es la primera vez que me detiene por quien sabe porque, ella debe ser la de los dibujos, me quedaré callado, no quiero terminar igual que las otras veces, este es el destino de los débiles,hacer fuertes a los fuertes a costa de su autoestima.

\- Perdón por mi falta de pulso al hablar con una dama - daba una pequeña abenia antes de marcharme con prisa, estar mas tiempo allí sería un error

\- Olle, te faltó quitar esta pintura, si estás en eso de intoxicar a todos por limpiar - Un baldaso de pintura llegaba a parar en mi ropa, mochila, libro y pelo, no llegó al rostro pero...sólo sigue adelante, deja el intelecto bajo para despues, podrás desquitarte con tu almohada en la noche

 **Unos 20 Minutos más tarde**

La pintura se habia secado, no soy muy fan del rojo, las letras negras no resaltan mucho con este color, el camión pasara en unos días y traerá nuevos tomos, esperaré paciente...

\- Vamos yo mismo, saquemosle provecho a esta situacion- por mas que trate, muy pocas cosas le sacaré de positivo a esta pintura en todo mi cuerpo, como lo explicaré

\- ¡AYUDA! - Desde el puente se escuchaban algunos gritos femeninos, no había nadie cerca,si estaban buscado ayuda, daré una mano, desde la mitad de este estaba colgando un joven de uniforme bastante familiar, con cada grito que tal vez sonaría en la siguiente ciudad, se hiba soltando más, en algún momento llegue aquí, frente al puente sosteniendo de la mano a esta desconocida

\- Ya está bien, no se altere o nos caeremos ambos - no soy un Adonis pero algo de fuerza tenía, ahora a tratar de subir a esta dama, ¿como alguien podría caerse allí? - Vamos le ayudaré a subir...

\- Gracias, miembro de baja estir...- Frente a mis ojos tenía al orgullo encarnado, la peor bestia engendrada por padres humanos y soltada a infundir miedo, este ente al darse cuenta de lo mismo, que ella era ella y yo, yo, trato desesperadamente de soltarse, un acto que también habría hecho, nos caímos al río que pasaba por allí y luego...no recuerdo mucho, todo estaba borroso, pero podía sentir la sensación del agua sobre mi piel, el frío que pasó a tibio, el sonido de las olas y gaviotas, algunas estrellas de mar y una criatura verde picándole con un palo...¿criatura verde?, Pestañeaba unas cuantas veces pero no desaparecía, es muy bello para ser real...¿estoy muerto, verdad? Pero el tacto del palo es tan real, y la baba de este slime también es bastante pegajosa para ser real...

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Recién me doy cuenta que el slime se estaba poniendo bastante cariñoso, esa forma peculiar que tenía, se parecía mucho a una chica sólo que con baba verde en vez de ropa o piel, esto en verdad, debe de ser...¡EL CIELO!

GLUP

¡Ay! Me estan ahogando con el cielo, no respiró, me está abrazando tan apasionadamente que no se da cuenta que no respiró, ¿entonces este será mi fin? ¿por un slime? Que gracioso, hasta mi sueño me ve como algo que se debe hechar.

[Terran fue asesinado por slime verde]

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver el sol de nuevo, entonces solo era un sueño, nunca toque un slime, o estoy en un mar, que caí a un río por el puente, mire alrededor y ¿solo árboles? Para otro lado ¡Más árboles!

\- ¡Que clase de broma es esta!


End file.
